Blog użytkownika:Opal WażkaNFGirl/Wyzwolenie
"Kraina śmierci, głodu, cierpienia, wybuchów i szczęku broni... Witaj Przybyszu na wojnie, Tej najstraszniejszej ze wszystkich swych sióstr." UWAGA : jeśli niespecjalnie interesuje Cię historia II wojny światowej i nienawidzisz Hicstridu odradzam czytanie. Jakby co... pewne rzeczy mogą się nie zgadzać... no i sceny drastyczne, rzecz jasna. Rozdział I "Jak ja nienawidzę tych patroli! Szczęście trwają niedługo, wszyscy Żydzi przecież śpią. Boją się nas. Ale tu zimno!" myślał młodzieniec odziany w mundur niemiecki. Z torby wyciągnął smakowicie wyglądający, złocisty bochenek chleba. Jak okazało się, był również chrupiący. Patrolował jedno z największych gett w kraju, była godzina dwudziesta pierwsza - czyli godzina policyjna dla Żydów. Miał rozkaz zabić każdego błąkającego się po ulicy czy w ogóle przytomnego obywatela, chyba, żeby podał on dowód, iż nie wywodzi się z narodu izraelskiego. Chociaż, co normalny człowiek robiłby w gettcie takim jak to? Tak naprawdę nie miał nic do tej rasy, jednak wychowali go tak, a nie inaczej. On nie miał nic do gadania, rozkazy przychodziły z góry. Jego wina, że Hitler uważał Żydów za gorszą odmianę ludzi? Uwagę patrolującego zwróciła się na jakiś cichych szelestach, czy dźwiękach spadających kamyków, a potem... kroków. - Kto tu jest?! - krzyknął ostro. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że głos brzmi tak, jak wymagał jego nauczyciel. - Wyłaź i pokaż się! Teraz zaległa cisza. Ten ktoś najwyraźniej bał się. - Do ciebie mówię! - warknął ostrzegawczo. Usłyszał cichy szloch. Wyjął swojego Lugera. - Mam - przerwał na chwilę. - Cię... Patrzył w bezkresnie przerażone, niebieskie jak ocean oczy dziewczyny. Wargi jej drżały, dłonie ściskała w pięści. Jasnoblond włosy, zakurzone i potargane spadały na dziurawy kobinezon pochądzący z niedalekiego obozu koncentracyjnego. Miał szczery zamiar pomóc jej, jednak zauważył opaskę na jej ramieniu. Była Żydówką. Nauka wpajana mu od niemowlęcia sprawiła, że skrzywił się i odbezpieczył pistolet, lecz zawahał się. Zobaczył jej strach; skuliła się, objęła rękami nogi i czekała na śmierć. Wyglądała tak żałośnie i przygnębiająco... natychmiast schował broń - Em, przepraszam, ale co ty tu robisz? Schowaj się dokładnie, i to szybko, inaczej cię zabiją! - poradził dziewczynie. Ta brodą wskazała jego. - Nie, ja nic ci nie zrobię... - Akurat - wychrypiała z trudem. - Naprawdę! - zapewnił ją i podszedł dwa kroki. Ta pisnęła, cofając się. - Spokojnie, proszę, daję ci słowo. - Nie jestem naiwna! - wykrztusiła i zaniosła się suchym, nagłym kaszlem. Brunet stwierdził, że jeśli dziewczyna chce przeżyć, to potrzebna jest jej natychmiastowa opieka. - Posłuchaj. Ja nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuję - ta rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie, myśliąc, że Niemiec kpi sobie z niej. Zdziwiła się jednak niezmiernie, gdy ujrzała jego szczerą twarz. Nie wyglądał na zabijakę, wręcz przeciwnie. Zapatrzyła się w jego szmaragdowe oczy, wpatrujące się w nią. Gdyby nie okoliczności, wydałby się jej przystojny. Niestety sytuacja była taka, a nie inna. On był najwyraźniej wysoko postawionym żołnierzem III Rzeszy, jak odczytała z odznaczeń na mundurze. Ona Żydówką, która uciekła z obozu koncentracyjnego. Co prawda, jej ojciec też był wojskowym, tyle, że polskim. Od ataku pierwszego września nie widziała go. Strach i ostrzeżenia matki kazały jej odejść, lecz nie miała na to sił. Widząc te emocje w oczach dziewczyny chłopak westchnął. - Wiesz co? To nie ma tu nic do gadania - nagłym ruchem zerwał opaskę z gwiazdą Dawida. Po krótkim namyśle ściągnął swastykę ze swojego ramienia. - Ani to - rzucił obie na ziemię. Ta ze zdziwieniem obserwowała jego poczynania. - No to jak? - dziewczyna próbował zakończyć wojnę trzech myśli - jeśli tak można to ująć. Jedna namawiała do ucieczki, druga próbowała użyć instyktu samozachowawczego, a trzecia będąca pozostałością po dwanym życiu namawiała usilnie, aby pójść za chłopakiem i jego oczami. -Ale kiedy ja... ja... - zająkała się. - Nie... nie mogę! - wychrypiała i odeszła, kaszląc i podpierając się ścianą. Obejrzała się krótko na chłopaka, przyspieszyła. Po chwili zniknęła mu z oczu. Z niemiłym uczuciem ponowił patrol, co chwila oglądając się do tyłu. Prześladowało go uczucie jakby coś miał jeszcze do zrobienia, jakby nie dokończył czegoś ważnego. Czując tę irracjonalną niepewność wrócił do największego i najbardziej zadbnego budynku w mieście, będącego jednocześnie jego tymczasowym domem. Nosił on oczywiście ślady wszechobecnej wojny, jednak nie w takim stopniu co poniektóre, z których został praktycznie sam gruz i tynkowy osad. Westchnął głęboko i przekroczył próg. Powitały go wesołe, nieco pijackie okrzyki. Pchnął potężne, dębowe drzwiach z namalowaną swastyką na czerwonym tle i ujrzał swych pobratymców, opijacących coś. Dowiedział się, że chodziło o kolejną wielką wygraną wojsk nazistowskich. Nie podzielał ich radości, zatem bez tknięcia alkoholu wyparował na górne piętro. Był tam pokój, wygodny i przestronny, który dzielił ze swym kuzynem. Zdjął mundur, uprzątnął nieco swoją część, lecz jego uwagę zwróciły krzyki dobiegające z ulicy. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz, na bruku stały dwie niewyraźne postacie. W jednej rozpoznał Sączysmarka, a druga była wątłą staruszką. Sprzeczali się, dobiegł go wrzask. - Zamknij się! - Proszę, nie, moje wnuki będą same, bez opieki... - I co z tego?! Czkawka przypuszczał, że kobieta ma zamiar coś odpowiedzieć. Niestety, usłyszał huk wystrzału. Padła bezwładna na ziemię, a Niemiec jak gdyby nigdy nic odszedł. Zielonooki odskoczył błyskawicznie od okna, oddychając ciężko. Skulił się na łóżku, ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Po paru minutach uświadomił sobie, że dygoce na całym ciele. Co się ze mną dzieje?! To nie jest normalne! Jestem plugawym mięczakiem!, wypominał sobie w myślach. Niegdyś nie robiło mu to różnicy, a dziś... czyżby piękna blondynka rzuciła na niego klątwę, urok, zły czar...? Kto tych Żydów tam wie!, prychnął. Sam nie miał okazji walczyć i zabijać w polu walki, wcześniej broniła tego jego matka. Po jej porwaniu i prawdopodobnej śmierci ojciec stał się nadopiekuńczy, więc postarał się o dostanie 'pieczy' nad gettem, gdzie było stosunkowo bezpiecznie. Jedyne co robił całymi dniami, była nauka i ćwiczenia, które znając życie miały się nie przydać. Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach nie zauważył czarnowłosego, który z hałasem wpadł do pokoju. - Witaj! - krzyknął. - Świętowanie na dole, nie idziesz? - Wiesz dzięki, zostanę - odparł, markotny. - Co jest? Dziwnie się zachowujesz - niebieskooki zmarszczył brwi i przysiadł obok Czkawki. Przyglądał się mu chwilę, i ku zdziwieniu bruneta rzekł zbolałym tonem. - Wiem, co czujesz. - Taaaak? - spytał, podnosząc brew z powątpieniem. - Ty też zazdrościsz Śledzikowi - odparł pewnym głosem. Chłopak wywrócił oczami. Śledzik wyjechał na niecały miesiąc do Niemiec, do laboratorium w tajnej bazie. Wracał za parę dni. - Niby czemu? - Ty się jeszcze pytasz! - krzyknął, zdziwiony. - Na pewno widział mnóstwo kozackich broni! Przecież Hitler ma tam tego setki! Nowiuteńkie, błyszczące, sprawne. Mmm... kto wie, może jakąś dostanie? A on się nimi nie interesuje! Tam powinienem być ja! - Sączysmark, uspokój się. Wiesz doskonale, że oni studiują nad chemią, biologią... takie specjalizacje ma Śledź - dodał, widząc zniesmaczoną minę czarnowłosego. Ten westchnął. - No ja nie wiem, jakbyś mnie szukał, to będę na dole - rzucił, zmierzając ku wyjściu. Niespodziewanie jednak zatrzymał się, wbudzając niepokój Czkawki. - Gdzie twoja opaska? - zapytał, podnosząc zdziwione spojrzenie na kuzyna. - Jakiś Żyd mi zabrał - skłamał szybko. - I co mu zrobiłeś? - zaśmiał się okrutnie. - To, co powinien każdy szanujący się Niemiec. Zastrzeliłem, ciało spaliłem - odpowiedział z udawaną lekkością, gdyby chodziło o wyrzucenie papierka, a nie zabicie człowieka. - Po co spaliłeś? Trzeba było im śmierdzące truchło zostawić - śmiejąc się dopytał. - Wiesz, do końca miesiąca chodzę tam, nie chcę załatwiać sobie pięknego zapachu. I weź sprawdź, czy cię nie ma na dole, co? Chyba cię tam widziałem. I wiesz, Szpadka niedawno wróciła. - Co ty? - ożywił się, spoglądając dookoła roziskrzonym wzrokiem. - No normalnie. - Moja kobitka! - Przypominam ci o Śledziku. Ona żadnego z was nie wybrała, jak dotąd. - No i co z tego? Co on ma do pokazania? - warknął wojowniczo, sugestywnie prężąc mięśnie. - Na przykład broń prosto od niemieckich fabryk? - odparł ironicznie. Sączysmark popatrzył na niego lodowato, po czym wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Ten blog jest blogiem najnowszym. Według paru osób, równieź najlepszym z moich. Czyżby? Mam napisane w głowie parę, a może więcej rozdziałów do przodu, które są CAŁKOWICIE nieprawdopodne (fantastyczne w znaczeniu fantastyki), oraz niezgodnie z historią. I pojawia się pytanie; czy to Wam przeszkadza? Opowiadanie napisane w realiach IIww, ale nie o niej? Jeśli nie, nexty pojawią się dosyć szybko. Jeśli tak... no to będziemu inaczej rozmawiać (means skasuję/zawieszę długotrwale bloga). Zachęcam do napisania swojego stanowiska! (Dla niezbyt kumatych - zdania) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania